lanjutan dari: saranghae kyu!
by Puteri-kyuke
Summary: saya kembali dengan story yang berjudul saranghae kyu!. tau kan yang mana? klo bingung silahkan baca dlu chap 1-2 nya di author Puteri-wonkyu . saya langsung update chap 4. ada seseorang yang menolong kyuhyun saat kyuhyun terdesak dengan para anggota FCB. "berhenti menganggu nya atau kalian berhadapan dengan ku.". siapa namja itu? silah kan baca. /wonkyu, haekyu, ...kyu/


Saranghaeyo kyu !

Pairing: haekyu, wonkyu, kihyun dll

Reated: T

Warning: typo(s), ooc, crack pair, boyslove. SAYA AUTHOR BARU JADI MOHON MAAF KLO SAYA ADA KATA-KATA YANG SALAH n DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary: dua orang hyung yang ternyata menyukai adik nya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Haekyu, wonkyu

Cast: choi siwon a.k.a siwon 17 tahun (3 high school)

Choi donghae a.k.a donghae 16 tahun (2 high school)

Choi kyuhyun a.k.a kyuhyun 15 tahun (1 high school) (yang chap 1 salah tulis)

Zhou mi a.k.a zhoumi 17 tahun (3 high school 3-2)

Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk/hyukkie 17 tahun (3 high school)

jung changmin a.k.a 16 tahun (1 high school)

jung yunho a.k.a yunho 17 tahun (3 high school)

park jungsoo a.k.a leeteuk (3 high school 3-2)

kim heechul a.k.a heechul (3 high school 3-2)

kim jongwon a.k.a yesung (3 high school 3-2)

kim kibum a.k.a kibum 16 (3 high school -beda kelas dengan siwon-)

Disini saya buat leeteuk, heechul, yesung dan zhou mi oppa sifat nya beda dari asli nya dan umur mereka pun sama. Leeteuk oppa yang biasanya kayak malaikat disini bukan. Begitu pula dengan chullie oppa dan sungie oppa dan mimi oppa Mereka ber empat ada geng. Penasaran? Silahkan baca.

"…_." _Orang yang ada di dalam telepon

#happy reading#

Author POV

"tenang saja kyunnie, gak apa-apa kok… kan nada hyung-hyung mu disini" kata donghae yang mencoba menenangkan dongsaeng nya kyuhyun. Memangnya dongsaeng nya kenapa? Liat aja ntuh chap sebelumnya #plakk

"ne kyu tidak apa. Kami disini." Sambung hyukjae "sebenarnya apa sih yang geng itu inginkan dari kyuhyun?" geram siwon "ha-ah" hyukjae menarik napas yang dalam sebelum membalas pertanyaan siwon tadi "tentu saja mereka menginginkan kyuhyun, memangnya apa lagi. Uang? Mereka kaya, kau kan tau itu. Sudah banyak namja manis yang menjadi korbannya." Jawab hyukjae.

KRINGGG~ KRINGGG~ bell istirahat sudah berbunyi, mereka pun bubar.

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas. Bye kyunnie by wonnie and by my lovely friend" kata donghae dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dan memutar bola matanya.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

(sebelum reader baca, sebenarnya yang mau dilakukan Four Cool Boy itu buat menderita siswa laki-laki yang mempunyai kadar kemanisan nya diatas rata-rata layaknya yeoja. Yah mungkin bisa juga dengan melakukan ehem-ehem. Hehehe)

aku dikelas sekarang. sebenarnya aku nanti ingin di apakan? apa aku mau di fitnah seperti taemin yang katanya mencuri uang sekolah? huwaaa... aku takut... bell sudah berbunyi lagi.. artinya istirahat ke dua sudah mulai.

tadi changmin izin pada ku tidak bisa kekantin bersama katanya dia ada rapat di clubnya. saat ini aku berada di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada empat orang namja menghadangku. mereka semua membentuk seringaian. "siapa kalian?" tanyaku dan menatap mereka tajam. salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah malikat maju mendekati ku tapi aku yakin berbeda dengan sifatnya yang otomatis membuat ku berjalan mundur "kami Four Cool Boy" kata namja tadi. aku pun terbelalak tak percaya. tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari koridor itu. "HAHAHAHA! kau takut pada kami?" tanya salah satu anggota yang berkepala agak besar. aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menatap mereka tajam "takut? cih, aku tidak takut pada mu" kata ku mendesis. mereka kaget, ya dapat ku lihat itu bahwa mereka kaget.

"hahaha... baru kali ini aku melihat ada namja manis yang berani melawan kami." ucap namja yang paling tinggi. "hei heechul! bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan namja ini?" ucap namja tadi yang kulihat di name tag nya zhoumi. namja tadi a.k.a zhoumi melirik namja yang sebenarnya jika dilihat cantik. dia menatap ku intens dan menjilat bibir bawah nya. aku pun bergidik 'ya tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi pada ku?' batinku menjerit. namja cantik tadi yang di panggil heechul berjalan perlahan mendekati ku. "kenapa kau tidak takut pada kami choi kyuhyun?" tanya nya padaku "apa kau tidak tau akibatnya jika melawan kami?" tanyanya lagi dan tersenyum yang bagiku sangat menakutkan. aku sudah tidak tau lagi berbuat bagaimana.

kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

saat seorang namja berwajah cantik yang readers tau itu heechul maju...

BRAK

bunyi seperti kursi ditendang, dan munculah namja tampan berkulit putih salju tanpa ekspresi memandang keempat kelompok FCB dengan tajam "berhenti menganggu nya atau kalian berhadapan dengan ku." kata namja tadi yang jika dilihat dari name tag nya adalah kim kibum. "cih, baiklah. _come on guys_ kita pergi dari sini. aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. dan kau cho kyuhyun" heechul memberi jeda pada perkataannya tadi dan menatap kyuhyun secara intens -lagi- "anggap saja ke beruntungan pada mu." sambung heechul dan pergi bersama anggota-anggota kelompok nya tadi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja yang menolong kyuhyun tadi "ah, ne. khamsahamnida.. ki-kibum-ssi" jawab kyuhyun dan tersenyum. kibum yang melihat itu pun juga tersenyum 'manis' tanggapan kibum pada waktu melihat kyuhyun. "tidak usah berbicara terlalu formal seperti itu kyuhyun-ah. panggil saja aku kibum hyung." kata kibum. "ne, kibum hyung" jawab kyuhyun. 'baiklah kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." ucap kibum dan di balas anggukan dari kyuhyun. dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidah suka. "awas saja kau kibum. seenaknya saja berdekatan dengan kyunnie ku" kata namja yang memandang kyuhyun dan kibum.

"kyuhyun, kau itu saudara kandungnya choi donghae dan choi siwon ne?" tanya kibum. mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin. "ne..." jawab kyuhyun. dan kibum pun ber'oh' ria. "baiklah. sampai jumpa kyuhyun-ah, nanti saat pulang ku tunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah ne" kata kibum dan pergi ke kelas. kyuhyun pun pergi juga ke kelas.

#pulang sekolah#

"kyu, kenapa mukamu terlihat sangat senang seperti itu?" tanya changmin heran saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum berseri-seri. "eh, ani. changminnie aku pergi dlu ne"

TBC


End file.
